wild_stylefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Tex
Big Tex (ビッグ・テックス, Biggu Tekkusu) is a character introduced in Wild Style Reloaded. He is a desert outlaw and the leader of a group of warlord militias who plan to destroy the Resurgence Space Project, to wipe out everything in the Amarillo region in revenge for his wrongful exilement. He is the supporting protagonist of Wild Style Reloaded, and is the main antagonist during the events of Wild Style Zero, from the Los Alfas' perspective. Appearance Big Tex is a doll with the appearance of an older man who would remind someone of a cowboy. In the game, his attitude is essentially that of a cowboy or quite possibly a rancher, with Skulltula even referring to him as one at some point. He has short hazel hair and black eyes. He wears a large brown Stetson on his head and wears a coat over a dusty, fitted white shirt with western denim jeans. There is a holster located on both side of his jeans that carry dual MUSTANG 19 double-action revolvers. On his feet, he wears brown leather boots. In Route XX, he wears the same clothes albeit with a dark coat. Personality From the very start, Big Tex is seen as very friendly, loyal to his group, as he keeps a large supply of resources to himself and his growing base, leaving entire cities and towns without resources. Though, while he is ultimately willing to do anything to take down Amethyst and the Resurgence, at the expense of other people's lives, and has total disregard for those that are in his way other than his forces, he doesn't go out of his way to harm innocents and he is shown to be very benevolent and kind to his followers, as well his mercenaries. It also helps that those who willing let him get wrongfully exiled are seen as unworthy in his eyes, showing that Big Tex strongly dislikes apathy. Big Tex often treats them like his own kin, is shown to respect his own, and demands loyalty from others, unlike Amethyst. Also, Big Tex, despite his hedonistic and chaotic tendencies, is also very jovial, and welcoming. He is deadset on his goal of finding the Mirage Ruby, though seems to be very laid-back about approaching it, and is willing to take his time. Big Tex is played a lot more comedically and has a lot more light-hearted moments compared to Amethyst, who is played completely seriously during all of her appearances. History Wild Style Reloaded/Wild Style Zero While Big Tex's history is widely unknown, it is known that he is the leader of a militia group known as the Big Tex Militia, which consists of other rogues, outlaws, and rebels among the rungs of the New Amarillo. He mentions that he used to be a rancher in his past, which explains why he's really good. Powers and abilities Big Tex is shown to be strong enough to rupture a planet with one punch. Each punch/kick that he performs is able to generate enough kinetic energy to submerge a continent. Appearances } - Wild Style Zero= } }} *''Wild Style Reloaded'' *''Wild Style Zero'' *''Karakuri Play'' (cameo) Voice Actors * Japanese: Yusaku Yara Quotes * "I told you not to harm innocents! They have nothing to do with this!" * "Amethyst...just know I'm coming for you! Tex Militia! Move out!" * "You must be Skulltula. Never thought I'd see an Alfa in person. Heh. You're here to kill me right, on Amethyst's orders? Let's hope you put up a good fight!" * "That's enough for today! Let's find some shelter!" Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wild Style Reloaded characters Category:Ground-type